


adrenaline highs & oxytocin highs

by ernyx



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Super Soviet Assassin Girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernyx/pseuds/ernyx
Summary: Natasha and Yelena have always been two sides of a coin, cut from the same cloth. It turns out that they fit together just as neatly in every other aspect of their lives.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	adrenaline highs & oxytocin highs

**Author's Note:**

> dearlybelovad prompted: “ i don’t think my legs work again yet. ” // crossposted from tumblr

Natasha isn’t someone who has ever bothered to be smug about her abilities in the bedroom. It was part of a skillset, just like every other thing she’d been trained to do in order to keep herself alive on dangerous missions, to gain access to people who would otherwise be wary, to find herself in the personal spaces of her victims. She’s long since left that part of her repertoire behind. 

Now, though, she gets to inflict it consensually upon her lovers, if and when she takes them. Yelena hadn’t been someone she _intended_ to end up in bed with, or — for better or worse — love, but it had been a slippery slope. Shared adrenaline highs became shared oxytocin highs, and now she couldn’t really imagine life without the blonde by her side. 

She showed her that appreciation, that loyalty and devotion at every chance she got. Seamless fights became seamless kisses became seamless hands and tongues and bodies together. Again and again and again.

Today, Natasha pinned Yelena against the wall, and got pinned in return. They grappled for dominance playfully, each determined to get the upper hand and be the first to drag pleasure from the other’s body by force. It was the same dynamic through all of these years, simply with slightly different aims. Clothes were abandoned and biting kisses administered as they continued into the house. 

The redhead won out this time, shoving the blonde down onto the couch. Both of them were already a little flushed in a way that they hardly ever allowed, and Nat grinned wickedly at her before pulling her legs apart and diving in. A long string of swear words in Russian filled the room, and she couldn’t help but laugh, sucking and teasing and moaning as Yelena’s hand tightened in her hair. She was pretty sure she could _live_ here for a while and be completely happy. 

But she also desperately wanted to kiss her lover, so she replaced her mouth with her fingers, gentle rubbing against her g-spot interspersed with strong thrusts until the blonde was shaking. Nat kissed away her moans, looking somewhere between proud and fond in between, and pressed their bodies together. She wanted her own pleasure too, of course, but she was content to wait. Seeing Yelena fall apart was significantly more rewarding. She kissed down the other woman’s neck, across her sternum, and sucked little marks across her skin. 

Yelena, as lost as she was in her pleasure, shifted a leg between Natasha’s offering her a place to get some friction and relief while she worked her younger lover over. Nat took it gratefully, grinding against her, hand speeding up. Her mouth closed over one of Yelena’s nipples and bit down, tugging _hard_ , and that was enough to send the blonde over the edge with a shout. 

Natasha picked up the pace further, hand just barely beginning to tire, and fucked her through her orgasm, and higher and higher, until another one shook out of her. Only then did she let Yelena come down from it, pulling her hand away to suck it clean. 

“Come on,” she said after a long moment. “Let’s get us properly into bed, shall we? There’s not enough room on here to cuddle comfortably.”

Yelena groaned. “I don’t think my legs work again... yet.” 

The redhead laughed, hoisting herself up first and stretching, then pulling Yelena up into her arms, bridal-style. “Don’t worry, I can get you there, but you better pay me back for it.” 

The blonde grinned up at her. “With _tongue_?” 

Natasha grinned right back. “Damn right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! PWPs aren't normally my genre buuuuut...? -shrugs- Hope you enjoyed it! Comments and kudos are loved as always.


End file.
